marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 111
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Circus workers for "Mr. Mike's One-Ring Traveling Tent Show" ** Lotta Little ** Rube ** Bruno ** Jukie (Nick) ** Willis ** Georgie ** Billie ** Numerous unnamed others * Various circus patrons ** Gramps ** Jackie ** Marty ** Jim-Bob ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** "Mr. Mike's One-Ring Traveling Tent Show" *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * This is the start of a three part storyline that continues in - . * The Beast temporarily rejoins the X-Men in this issue. His route to arriving at Mesmero's circus involves storylines in two separate, concurrent series published by Marvel Comics. In Marvel Team Up # , former X-Men Havok and Polaris are ambushed by minions of the Living Pharaoh. Havok is abducted but Polaris is left for dead. While Havok teams up with Spider-Man, Polaris calls the X-Men for help. No one answers as the team have already been abducted by Mesmero. She then calls the Beast at Avengers Mansion. In an ongoing plotline in their own series, Avengers members past and present have literally been vanishing into thin air (Their old enemy the Collector is later revealed to be behind this.) Concerned that a similar situation is happening to the X-Men, the Beast visits Xavier's school and is disturbed to find it's been abandoned for some time. Using Cerebro, he tracks the team to the circus. Meanwhile Thor and Spider-Man rescue Havok from the Living Pharaoh/Living Monolith in Marvel Team Up # . And in Avengers # , Yellowjacket informs team leader Iron-Man that Beast has disregarded the N.S.C.'s new strictures by taking off in a quinjet to follow the X-Men's trail. (During this time, the Avengers had their security clearances revoked, including their special flight priviledges with the FAA. Thus, the Beast taking a quinjet to search for the X-Men was illegal.) Beast remains with the X-Men through #114, thereby missing the latter half of the Avengers' epic Korvac/the Enemy storyline, which apparently runs concurrently with the events of this story. * There is no explanation in this issue as to where Professor X, Lilandra and Moira (all of whom have been residing at the school) were or how they managed to evade Mesmero's attack. Eventually it would be revealed that Charles took Lilandra to Greece while Moira returned to Muir Isle, all presumably before Mesmero ambushed the team. * It's weird to think that Mesmero would have allowed his hypnotized pawns to take their superhero outfits along with them to Dallas, especially since he intended to erase their true personalities, but...comics! * While still believing herself to be "Miz Destiny", Jean remarks to "Slim" that she'll be late for her date with the boss. This suggests that not only did Mesmero brainwash Jean and give her another personality, he mentally forced her to become "romantically" involved with her in some way. Given the type of personality that Mesmero imposed on her, the implication is extremely troubling to say the least. | Trivia = * The mesmerized Cyclops adopts the name "Slim." This is a sly reference to the origins of the X-Men. In , Cyclops's first appearance, he is introduced as "Slim" Summers. But from #2 onward, he has always been referred to as Scott, save for this issue. | Recommended = * - * * * - , | Links = * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}